


Professional and Domestic Obligations

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you have those files and what's for dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional and Domestic Obligations

“Come in.”

Doctor Streiten strode into the Director Fury’s office at the man’s invitation and handed him the file. “Agent Coulson’s final medical assessment.”

“Ah, good. Thank you.” Director Fury took the file and flipped through it with an interested frown. “I take it he’s in the clear?”

“He is mentally and physically capable for field duty.”

The director flashed an accomplished smile. “Good.”

The doctor watched the director’s face, which was still fixed on the file in his hands. “That is my strictest, most impartial medical opinion.”

The director’s eyes flicked up. “Understood.” He set the file on the desk. “Thank you, Doctor Streiten.”

The doctor nodded and turned to leave. “Oh,” he said, turning back around. “Kendra’s coming home for the weekend.”

The director’s face lit up. “Oh, good!”

“She’s bringing the fiancée.”

The director’s face fell into the scowl that certain agents were so accustomed to. “Yay.”

The doctor gave him a warning look. “Best behaviour,” he ordered, pointing a punishing finger.

“Fine.”

Doctor Streiten smirked and turned to leave again.

“Hold on,” said Director Fury. He rummaged around in one of his desk drawers for a moment, coming up with a scrap of paper. “You’ll need to pick up some stuff.”

Doctor Streiten took the grocery list and skimmed it. “Sure. Craving starches?”

“Kendra likes them,” the director said defensively.

The doctor raised his eyebrows. “Sure. I’d better get back to work then.”

“Yes, you’d better, Doctor Streiten.”

“See you tonight.”

“Love you.”


End file.
